


假戏真做

by Violet_Black



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 桑默中篇





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie有些紧张地端着水杯放在唇边抿了一口，看着自己干练的经纪人小姐和新片约的导演交谈。那两个人听起来聊得还算愉快，这让Freddie稍稍宽了心。经纪人Tina一直不同意自己接下这部片子，她认为那个角色不适合自己的定位，从某个方面来说Freddie完全同意这位女士的看法，毕竟老实说，第一次看到剧本内容的时候他本来是想毫不犹豫地拒绝的，但是挑战新事物的好胜心这一次占了上风。

Freddie迫切地想走出自己的舒适区，扮演Norman·Bates大概只是个开始。Tina当然明白这点。但这并不意味着Tina会大胆地同意他去出演一个同性恋。Freddie为自己争取了相当长的一段时间才让女士稍稍松了口，这个一直温和得像个乖宝宝的孩子其实非常有主见，而且在某些方面有一种古怪的固执。

女士拢了拢额角的鬓发，露出一个职业性的微笑看着导演Andrew，终于开口结束了这场谈话：“和您聊得很愉快，希望接下来的合作也是同样。”她向对方伸出手，这让Freddie掩在玻璃杯后的唇角克制地扬了扬，他知道Tina被说服了。Freddie注意到和Tina礼貌地握着手的Andrew向自己这边看了一眼，他抿唇报以一个微笑，发自内心地说道：“合作愉快。”他声音里的愉悦被隐藏得很好。演员的基本素养让他从小就熟练了对自我情绪的适当掌控。

没办法，他颇有些无奈地想，好强的经纪人小姐即使答应了接下片约也不见得心里就赞同他的决定。他不由自主地想起Tina严肃的告诫。

“别接了，我怕你入戏太深。”那时候的他正聚精会神地揣摩着剧本和人物，并在思考着到底要不要接受片约。听到女士的话终于抬起了头。看见Tina手指噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，他的经纪人小姐推了推眼镜这么跟他说，她不容商量的语气让Freddie微微皱了皱眉。

“我想试试。”他礼貌却不容置疑地说。Tina手里的动作停下了，整个室内一下子陷入尴尬的寂静，Freddie硬着头皮和她对视。半晌后Tina叹了口气道：“我可以假设，你已经认认真真地看完剧本了？你清楚自己要接的是个怎样的角色吗，Mr. Highmore？”

“他的情感很......”Freddie出神地思考着，他的手指摩挲着纸页，喃喃地说，“很......疯狂？——我不太能确定是不是这种感觉，Tina。”他诚实地回答，“但我觉得短期内，我可以尝试着变成他，变成Dana。”Dana是那个角色的名字。他肯定地点点头，轻轻呼出一口气看着他的经纪人，缓慢但是清晰地再次重复了一遍。“我想试试。”

Tina瞪着眼看了他一会儿，最终无奈地叹了口气。

思绪回到现在，和Andrew谈好了事宜后，Tina挎着公文包上车，Freddie乖乖系好安全带坐在她旁边。Tina明显不情愿但是又相当冷静地递给他一沓文件，Freddie翻了翻，有些不敢相信地低声开口：“是其他主演们的资料？”他诧异着经纪人的效率之高。

“你决定好的事情，我从来就没有成功地说服过。”Tina疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，“所以这些准备当然要事先就做好。你也是，好好了解一下搭档的其他人。”她从不质疑Freddie入戏的能力，但是这次的角色总让她害怕Freddie出色的进入角色的能力会给他带来不良的后续影响，要知道上次的Norman她都没这么紧张过。

“特别是演男一号的Thomas Sangster，你们有不少对手戏。”她指了指文件上金发男人的照片，Freddie仔细盯着看了一会儿后有些惊讶地小声说：“他竟然比我大？”不加思考地脱口而出后Freddie有些后悔地捂上嘴，他很少这么直接地评价过谁，大概实在是太过意外的缘故。他又仔仔细细地看了一眼照片上面无表情的金发男人，那张娃娃脸让他忍不住露出一个笑容。

“oh......我恐怕很难入戏的。”他半真半假地对Tina抱怨道。女士轻轻“哼”了一声，合上手提笔记本认真地对他叮嘱道：“多了解总归不是坏事。撇去别的不谈，Sangster本身也是个相当出色的演员，也许你们能成为朋友。”

“okay。”Freddie当然知道她是出于关心，点头应下，收好手中的文件。他把头靠在车窗边闭上眼，努力地试着把男一号Arvin和Thomas Sangster联系在一起，结果不出意料地失败了。

也许我确实应该看看他的作品，Freddie头痛地想，那是了解一个演员的第一步。

既然我决心演好Dana这个角色。


	2. Chapter 2

Arvin与Dana初次相遇在一家酒吧，落魄又孤僻的青年被天使般容貌的人吸引了，但是Dana并没如Arvin所想的有天使一样的性格，恰恰相反的是，在Arvin的认知里，他属于那种最堕落的家伙。然而他引诱了他，在Arvin心灵最脆弱的时候趁虚而入，妄图把男人囚禁在自己的感情牢笼中。

Thomas心不在焉地翻着剧本。Dana是个很有张力的角色，他想，演好了的话会是整部电影的亮点，但是想要演好确实很困难。至于他自己所要饰演的Arvin，这个青年从头到尾，除了高潮那那部分和Dana的对话戏，基本上就没有什么明显的情绪起伏点，想到这Thomas头痛地揉了揉额，但是他的心里挣扎和情感变化是贯穿整部戏的关键因素，想要不通过对话和明显的肢体动作把这些复杂的东西表达出来，确实是个很能引起人征服欲望的挑战。

金发男人靠在沙发上，把剧本随手放在一边，盯了一会儿天花板上的吊灯闭上眼，在脑内开始构建剧情的框架。这是他习惯的快速入戏的方法，将自己本身代入角色说起来很容易，实际上没有多少演员能真正做到。提前适应情景是个毋庸置疑的好方法。

离造型师来上妆还有好一会儿，Thomas确信这时候不会有人来打扰他。就算有的话，经纪人jessica小姐应该也会替他搞定的。

然而，有些意外总是会猝不及防地发生。

Thomas刚闭上眼没一会儿，轻轻的敲门声就响起了，他的眉毛皱了一下，声音里隐含着被打扰的不悦唤了一声：“jessica？”

门外的敲门声停了一下，Thomas几乎确信这绝对不是自家那位脾气暴躁的经纪人了。他认命地起身去开门，心里纳罕这么早的时间哪个工作人员会这么尽心尽力地来服务。

“不好意思，我不需要任何——”他在门开的一瞬间就快速而流利地准备好了拒绝的说辞。天知道他刚刚才有点入境的感觉，最好不要因为这么一场小小的意外毁掉。然而门前站着的人让他有点惊讶地挑起了眉，把还没说完的话咽回肚子里。

“Freddie highmore？”他记得这是要演Dana的那个演员，年轻男人的脸确实很适合剧中对Dana的描述，但是角色性格方面让Thomas对导演的眼光不敢苟同，虽然无法否认对方的确演技精湛。

Freddie露出一个社交用的微笑，他轻轻地带点抱歉地说：“我觉得作为合作伙伴还是先来打个招呼比较好，不过好像打扰到你了。”他的声音是很柔软的那种好听，这让Thomas微微晃了一下神。他看着稍矮一点的青年随意地摆了摆手示意没事，人际交往的必要礼貌这时候冒出来了，Thomas绅士地侧了一下身：“进来坐会吗？”

“不会打扰你吗？我看你在揣摩剧本的样子。”Freddie没顺着他的动作往前走，反而克制地退了几步，双方拉开了足够的距离，这让Thomas心里升腾起一丝对对方微妙的好感。显然英/国人们对彼此的理解还是很到位的。他略带风趣地想着，稍微起了攀谈的欲望：“不会，也许我们可以先对对戏——Mr.Dana。”他开玩笑般地叫了对方的角色名。

Freddie眨了眨他蓝色的双眼，确定Thomas的意思确实就是字面上的意思后，露出了一个愉快的微笑。他压低了好听的嗓音，带点沙哑的声色说：“An interesting invitation from an interesting man？”

这次Thomas惊讶的神色完全掩不住了，这是剧中Dana第一次见到Arvin时的台词。Freddie一瞬间的切换就好像变了个人一样，属于Dana的气质隐隐地显露出来。Thomas不得不钦佩他的戏感，同时不由得发觉这样互开玩笑后两个人之间的距离感消了不少。

他被激起了对戏的欲望，这可比一个人傻乎乎地凭空想象来的实在多了。金发青年的姿势从斜倚着门改为站直了身子，认认真真地看着对方的眼睛道：“well，so...... will you accept it？”

Arvin这个时刻是不自知的紧张着的，如果细心一点的话就可以发觉他垂在身侧的手微微激动地发着颤。他的双眼明明是俯视着对方，但是眼神却始终不肯与Dana相接，一直胡乱地在空气中飘动，在气势上明显被压了一头。老实说这让Thomas心里很不爽，换做他的话，可不会采取让自己显得这么愚蠢的搭讪方法。

当然了，Arvin并不是他——oh不不不......入戏时这种想法要不得！

他涣散的眼神收回了些，所幸这里的Arvin本来就是在走神，旁人也看不出来什么异样。倒不如说他演得还相当真实呢。Freddie听着对方低沉却掩不住期待与紧张的声线，忍不住在心底赞叹了一番Thomas的应变力，而且实话说，这么一对下戏来，他发现自己对那张娃娃脸完全没有出戏的感觉，就好像......就好像对面那个金发男人就应该是Arvin一样。

“......Why not？”Freddie露出一个温和的微笑。Thomas立刻意识到这个微笑不属于Dana，他说不清为什么，就几乎是直觉性地这么认定了。于是金发男人也无声地放弃了对戏，耸了耸肩道：“一直让客人站在门口可不是我的待客之道，so？”

“如果你这么希望的话。”Freddie向前走了一步，颊边的两个小酒窝加深了些。


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie觉得自己遇到了瓶颈。

他坐在休息室的椅子上，有些焦躁地敲击着膝关节。Tina在不远处双臂环胸，担心地看着他。Freddie很少会露出这么明显的情绪，看来这次的确遇到了麻烦。

Tina单手揉了揉额前的发，想起刚刚NG了六七遍还没过的情节也有些糟心，连她自己心情都这么不好，更别说当事人的Freddie了，更何况Tina本人觉得Freddie演绎得还是很到位的，到底差在哪里？

Freddie也在思考这个问题，他敢说自己对Dana这个角色的理解不比导演Andrew少，Dana的灵魂里有一种纯粹热烈的执着与疯狂，他在堕落的泥沼中自甘沉浮，却是个矛盾地拥有着很强的自我的人，这些所有的因素加起来让他显出来一种病态的美感。Freddie确信自己把这些表达出来了。

那么Andrew到底是不满意哪里？Freddie头痛地想，他疏忽了什么？

“笃笃”的敲门声惊醒了沉思中的两个人，Tina整了整衣襟打开门，看到意料之外的脸孔时，女士惊讶地脱口而出：“Mr.Sangster？”

Freddie抬起头，看见金发男人随意地站在门前的样子，忍不住挑了挑眉。他在Tina疑惑的目光看过来之前温和地开口道：“Tina，你先出去吧。”

女士惊疑不定的目光在两个人之间徘徊了一阵，在心里嘀咕着Thomas Sangster什么时候和Freddie那么熟了？明明才开拍没几天......尽管心里有一大堆的问题想问Freddie，但理智及时让她刹住了车，Tina礼貌地冲Thomas点了点头后，退出休息室并贴心地带上了门。

“所以，Mr.Sangster，你有什么事情吗？”Freddie倒了一杯茶给对方，他现在实在没什么心情来一些社交礼仪必须的寒暄。也许是他的眉毛皱的实在太明显，Thomas低低地笑了笑，把茶杯托在手心姿态优雅地抿了一口，徐徐地开口调侃道：“看起来你心情不太好。”

“......如果我没记错的话，刚刚Mr.Sangster你和我一起NG了好几遍，”Freddie实在不能理解这男人为什么还一副事不关己的样子，一向温和的语气忍不住尖锐了些，“并且还被火冒三丈的Mr.Andrew勒令好好花时间研究剧本。”

“他推迟了拍摄的日期，”Thomas耸了耸肩，似乎是在故意避重就轻，“而这段时间足够我们好好研究了。”他直直地看着Freddie，看得后者有些心虚地逃避了视线。“所以，我得知道你在苦恼些什么。你必须承认，我们两个现在谁被喊cut都是对对方的折磨。”

他这话说得在理，Freddie没法反驳。他尖锐的语气不自觉地软化下来，带上了些抱歉的意味：“sorry......我刚才并不是在生你的气......”

“oh，我当然知道，你不必为这种事情道歉。”Thomas大度地摆摆手，放下茶杯，他的眼睛转了转落在Freddie身上，再次开口时忍不住带了点笑意：“但是话说回来，你在生气的时候也会说敬语？”

“呃......？”过快转换的话题让Freddie愣了一秒，他不知所措地看了Thomas一眼，“大概吧......我没注意过......”

与其说没注意，倒不如说是很少生气才对。Thomas默默地想着。

“好吧，那么进入正题，”金发男人决定暂且把其余的想法置在一边，双手交叠在一起安静地抵住下巴，他看着Freddie，认真问道，“你觉得问题出在哪里？”

“......我不知道。”Freddie招架不住对方专注的眼神，他觉得耳根有些发热，不惹人注意地悄悄漂移了视线。他掩饰性地摸了摸自己的鼻子，接着说，“不过我觉得，我对Dana的理解是没错的。”

“我也这么认为。”Thomas点点头，不过很快他的眉头就紧锁了起来，“不是人物的问题，那不对的感觉到底是差在——”他忽然想到什么似的，诡异地顿住了，脸色变得有些难看。

“oh，damn it。”Thomas单手扶额嘀咕了一句，Freddie好奇地看着他。“What‘s the matter？”

“......okay，好吧——呃，这大概是我的问题。”Thomas深深吸了一口气，他把视线从Freddie身上移开了，金发男人从进入休息室以来一直游刃有余的表情终于变得稍微不自然了些。Freddie看着他似乎是在艰难地组织语言。

“我认为——我们大概是......情感不到位。”Thomas面色有些古怪地说完后，几乎是自暴自弃般地捂住了脸，“oh God......这太......”

Freddie在Thomas话落下的一瞬间就明白他的意思了。的确，身为Dana的他应该演绎出一种被Arvin干净的灵魂吸引的感觉，那才是诠释这个人物关键的切入点，但是他太过分地把着重点放在Dana所处的环境造成的扭曲性格上了，这分明是本末倒置。

但是，这和Thomas Sangster有什么关系？他略带疑惑地想着，忍不住就开口问了对方：“......这应该是我的问题才对，如果是怕我难堪的话大可不必，Mr.Sangster。”

“不，这就是我的问题。”Thomas露出了出乎意料的严肃表情，他盯着Freddie的蓝色双眼，“听听，Mr.Sangster？”

Freddie眨了眨眼，不太明白对面的男人一脸不满的表情，用自己的语气重复自己的话是什么意思。他困惑地点点头道：“有什么问题吗？”

“这就是不对的地方！为什么不直接叫我的名字？”Thomas的语气很强硬。

Freddie真的被眼前这个不按套路出牌的金发男人弄懵了，他顿了好一会儿才试探着开口：“well......我不觉得我们的关系已经亲密到......可以互唤名字的地步，考虑到我们还没认识多久？——而且这和我们谈论的剧本有什么关系吗？”他还是忍不住问出了后面这一句。

“oh God......你居然问我这有没有关系？”Thomas一脸难以置信的样子看着他，这让Freddie有些不满地皱起了眉毛，“Freddie ——我这么叫了希望你不会介意？——你知不知道我们在剧中要扮演的角色是什么关系？partner！Do you know？”

Thomas直白的话让Freddie忍不住脸上微微一热，他点点头又摇摇头，道：“我知道......但那是Dana和Arvin，并不是我们两个——”他刚说完，突然意识到了什么一样猛地抬头，直直撞上了Thomas紧紧皱着眉的脸。

“你在把自己和角色区分开。”Thomas严厉地指出这一点，“这并不是个好现象。——至少在你还拍着这部戏的时候。”

“......你说得对。”Freddie终于没法再反驳他些什么了，他无力地笑笑。刚刚褪去的烦躁感又一次席卷而上，他忍不住抱怨道，“但有什么办法？短期内我确实没有办法体会Dana对Arvin的情感，所以我才会本能地回避这一点的描绘吗？大概是这样......好吧，我承认......我可能的确高估了我自己的理解力。”

他有些混乱地扶住自己的额头语无伦次地说着，Thomas皱着眉看了他好一会儿，叹了口气。

“那就忘了Dana和Arvin。”

“......What？”Freddie愣了一下。

“我说，”Thomas盯着他，一字一顿地开口，“忘了Dana和Arvin——既然做不到的话，看着我就好。”

Freddie瞪大了眼睛看他，小心翼翼地问道：“......sorry？我不太懂，Mr.......Thomas你的意思是......？”

“既然体会不到Dana对Arvin的迷恋，那把自己的真情实感代入总不会有多难吧。”Thomas不由分说地拽住Freddie的衣袖把他拉起来向休息室门口走，Freddie愣了一下后知后觉地挣扎，“等等Thomas？什么意思？”

“意思就是——”Thomas推开门，斜斜地用漂亮的眼睛看了身后人一眼。这一眼让Freddie的心跳突然微微地乱了乱，他张皇地低下头，Thomas没注意到对方的小动作，金发男人推开门，继续自顾自地说着，语气里是根深蒂固的自信。

“意思就是——让你认识到Thomas Sangster的魅力。”他勾起唇角，不羁地笑了笑。


	4. Chapter 4

风呼啸着从身边穿过，头发胡乱地拍打着脸颊。

Freddie几乎睁不开眼睛，他的神经现在高度紧张，头脑一片空白。双手紧紧抓着坐在前面的金发男人身侧的衣服，觉得自己下一秒就要被甩出去了。

“你可以抓得紧一点。”

Thomas的声音在风声的洗刷下变得有些含糊，Freddie很想开口跟他说一句“谢谢但是不用了”，下一秒一个漂亮又惊险的漂移就让他上一刻的这个想法打消了。他努力地稳了稳重心，双手环住对方的腰。

“......Thomas，你不跟你的经纪人说一下就跑出来，没问题吗？”Freddie费力地顶着风开口，这种行为他是绝对做不出来的......至少在遇到Thomas之前是这样的，Tina生起气来真的超可怕。但是想想刚才自己直到被Thomas 拉上机车的前一瞬才给经纪人小姐打电话报备，Freddie几乎已经能预想到那边Tina狰狞的表情了。

oh God......只能祈祷她不会太生气。Freddie叹了口气。

Thomas戴着头盔，Freddie能看见他小幅度地摇了摇头，说：“jeccica不管我那么多，只要好好把工作完成就行了。——倒是你的经纪人是不是有点操心过头了？”他的语气似笑非笑的，Freddie知道他听见了自己和Tina打电话的内容，对他调笑的语气有点不满：“Tina关心我而已。”

“okay。”Thomas耸耸肩，突然提了车速。Freddie没准备被吓了一跳，下意识环紧了对方的腰，透过不算厚的外衣能感觉到男人腹部的线条。他的心跳稍稍快了那么一瞬，Freddie赶快强迫自己冷静下来。他咬了咬牙松开环着对方的手，小心翼翼地又换回了先前的姿势。

“......怎么了？”Thomas偏了偏头，语气里透露出关心。Freddie莫名心虚起来，他干咳了两声：“我、我抱得太紧你会不会不太舒服？”他刚说完就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。oh God，这个借口可一点也不妙！

Freddie确信他听见从Thomas喉咙里滚出来的一声轻笑，低沉悦耳的声音让他又开始不自觉地心跳加速。金发男人微微降低了车速，Freddie这下能比较清晰地听见他说的话了。

“我倒比较希望你放在那儿，”Thomas的语调很愉悦，“风挺大的，一直抓着旁边的衣服你手会冻僵的。”

“是、是吗。”Freddie差点咬到舌头。作为刚认识没有几天的朋友来说，Thomas Sangster是不是和他熟稔的有些过分了？虽然是为了入戏......但是按照Thomas的逻辑来看难道他要在这几天和对方谈场恋爱来找感觉吗！Freddie第一次有些后悔接了这部片。

Freddie颇有些自暴自弃地又把双手环了回去，不得不承认Thomas说的确实没错，他的手已经开始发冷了。触到对方带着体温的衣物时Freddie犹豫了一下，还是决定保留一些安全距离，没环得太紧。

他盯着男人的后背，实在忍不住在心里思考：他就一点都不介意吗？就为了一部戏让别人喜欢上自己这种事？换做自己是想都不敢想的，这行为实在太大胆了。而且他怎么就那么自信我会喜欢上他......

胡思乱想了一大堆，等到Freddie回过神来的时候，Thomas也刚好刹住了车。“到了。”男人摘下头盔，转过身来冲他眨了眨眼。Freddie不太熟练地摘下自己的头盔，看着眼前标着“EVERYDAY”的牌子，颇有些惊讶地看了Thomas一眼。“琴行？”

“吉他坏了要换弦。”Thomas耸耸肩解释道，“待会儿我们再去别的地方，现在陪我去取一下不介意吧？”

“我有拒绝的权利吗？”Freddie实在忍不住笑了笑，转而有些好奇地问，“不过你在乐队里不是担任的贝斯手吗？平时也会玩吉他？”

“你知道我在乐队？”Thomas停下了脚步，转身看着走在后面，笑容还没来得及收回去的Freddie，挑了挑眉颇有些意外地开口，“我不知道，在这部戏外你还对我有了解。”

从他的表情和语气Freddie看不太出对方的心里到底是怎么想的，他有些不自然地说：“Tina之前给过我一些资料，让我了解一下未来的搭档。而且也不是只有你一个人的......比如说sheila她的我也了解一些。”

sheila饰演的yetta要在后半部分才出场，yetta这个女孩儿是Arvin对希望憧憬的代表，在后面的剧情里对Arvin所做出的每一个决定都起了重要作用。是仅次于Dana和Arvin的重要人物了。

Thomas似乎是皱了一下眉，又好像没有。Freddie越来越搞不懂面前这个人到底在想什么了。坐在机车上时就困扰他许久的问题忠于忍不住脱口而出。“Thomas，我们有必要做到这个地步吗？”

“什么？”Thomas困惑地眨了眨眼，看起来没明白他在说什么。

Freddie深吸了一口气，努力组织着自己的语言，同时不自觉地逃避着他的目光。“咳，就是......把自己真实的情感代入人物......之类的，假如——我是说假如，真的成功了的话，不会对你造成困扰吗？”

他们之间的空气似乎冻结了。Thomas没有开口说任何话，Freddie心里开始不自觉地打鼓，就这么问出来是不是有点太冒失了？毕竟是私人性很强的问题。他有些后悔了。

但是Thomas下一刻开口了。“不会。”

“为什么这么会感到困扰？我又不讨厌你。”Thomas笑了笑，直直对上Freddie的眼睛，“倒不如说还挺喜欢的。”

完了。

Freddie能感觉到脸上骤然开始升高的温度，和快的不正常的心跳。

再这样下去，搞不好真的会喜欢上他啊！


	5. Chapter 5

狂野奔放的摇滚乐不知道什么时候已经放完了，换成了一首抒情又伤感的慢歌。橘黄色的灯光明明暗暗，不算明亮却足够让他们看清彼此的脸。Dana的目光大胆地在Arvin身上游离着，他白色的衬衫领口开得松垮，锁骨凹陷处投下深深的阴影。Arvin克制住自己的眼神不往上瞟，专注地为对方手臂上一条深深的血痕做着伤口应急处理。

“Don't worry......”男人的声音和着歌曲舒缓的旋律，莫名显出一种温情的意味。Dana眯起了双眼，因为沾蘸着药水的棉签的触碰痛得轻轻瑟缩了一下。他看着Arvin停顿一刹后显得更轻柔的动作，眼中翻腾起莫名的情绪。

他低下头亲吻Arvin的发丝。“Thank you。”沙哑的嗓音头一次透露出了疲惫的意味。像是离家太久的浪子终于找到了可以依靠的港湾一般，倦怠却安心。

“Cut！”

导演Andrew激动地几乎要从椅子上跳起来。就是这个感觉！他赞赏的目光毫不忌讳地打量着场上的两位主演，这两个人重新开拍时的状态真是好得让他吃惊。看来适当地给他们放个假也不是什么坏事，要是能一直保持这种势头拍下去，恐怕他做梦都会笑醒的！

Thomas在听见“cut”的一瞬间就放松地靠在了身下坐着的沙发上，入戏时他的神经绷得太紧了，但所幸全神贯注的投入换来的结果还算令人满意。他看向Freddie，惊讶地发现对方一副魂不守舍的样子，忍不住轻轻握了握他的手——剧情需要两人的手刚刚一直牵着——问道：“怎么了？”

感受到Thomas的动作，Freddie这才如梦初醒一般，他有些慌乱地松开两人交握着的手，“没事。”说话时他的眼睛根本就没看Thomas一眼。

“Really？”Thomas怀疑地看着他，手中骤然消失的温度让他的心微微空了一下，不过这种感觉转瞬即逝。他皱眉盯着Freddie明显是在走神的脸，“你看起来不太对劲。——出不了戏？”他凑近了些。

“我真的很好。”Freddie终于转头看了他一眼，不过很快又转了回去。他把每个字都咬得很清晰，这让他的语气有种说不出来的距离感。Thomas愣了一下，顿了好半晌，他才摸了摸鼻子试探着问，“那你介不介意陪我对一下后面的戏？”友好的语气并没有因为Freddie的话而变化丝毫。

“我——”Freddie藏在袖子里的手绞了绞衣服，不过除了他自己没人知道这些小动作。他“腾”地一下起身，有点僵硬地说，“我——我觉得，应该先把手臂上这些东西处理一下。”

“oh，你说得对。”Thomas看着他效果可怖的伤口，理解地点了点头，“那我在休息室等你？——你接下来有什么行程吗？”

“你可以问问Tina。”Freddie留下这一句话就走了，速度快得颇有几分落荒而逃的意味。

Thomas看着他迅速消失的背影不解地皱了皱眉。耳边传来一声轻笑，转头一看，金发女士正低下头认真地注视着他，Thomas对来人露出一个无懈可击的微笑：“oh，sheila。”

“Dana好像被你吓跑了呢。”她故意用着剧里Yetta那种天真无邪不谙世事的声音，Thomas忍不住笑了出来。“oh God，Yetta可不会这么对Arvin说话的。即使她在Arvin面前是只百依百顺的小鸟。”

“我在对Thomas sangster说话，又不是对Arvin。”女士竖起食指摇了摇，Thomas挑起了眉。“那么你也要清楚刚刚离开的是Freddie，不是Dana。”

“很高兴你能认清这一点。”sheila笑了。再次开口时换成了正常的声调，“那么Mr.sangster不介意我占用你接下来的时间吧？”她晃了晃手中的剧本。

“oh......事实上——”余光瞟见剧组的工作人员们正在收拾道具，Thomas不太自然地从沙发上站起来，眼睛寻找着Freddie的经纪人Tina，半晌无果后他带着歉意看向sheila，“事实上，我约了Freddie对戏。”

“okay。”sheila耸了耸肩，“希望他还记得回来找你。”她这话多少带着点俏皮的不满意味，女士绕着长发怏怏不乐地走了。Thomas摸了摸鼻子，这么直接地拒绝一位女士的邀请并不符合绅士所为，但是不可否认的是和Freddie相处让他觉得很惬意，而他的私心这次占了上风。

但愿他没有惹sheila生气。Thomas叹了口气。

手臂上蜿蜒的伤痕效果被造型师耐心地处理掉，Freddie感受着清水流过肌肤的触感，微微偏过头，看见细密的雨丝一点一点地开始在玻璃窗上蔓延，直至将窗外清晰的景色划成弯曲的不规则的色块。

那一天和Thomas去取吉他的时候，雨也是像这样，突然地就下起来了。他想。

金发男人皱着眉，将被雨水打湿的额前的头发拨到一边，他没打伞，就这么跑出来把自己心爱的机车挪到可以避雨的地方。Freddie看见他回来的时候递过去一条毛巾，Thomas边利落地接过边简短地道了句谢，顺手脱下沾上雨水的皮衣挂到琴行的椅子上。

Freddie清晰地听见他叹了一口气。

“看样子，接下来我们哪里都去不了了。”Thomas的语气有点遗憾，他看着Freddie，“我们本来可以好好度过这个假期的。”

“这不是假期。”Freddie拿过他手中的毛巾，在桌子上展开铺平，语气温和地反驳，“而且呆在这里也没什么不好的。”他注意到对方皮衣上滑落的水珠在地板上汇成了小小的一摊，这让他皱了一下眉。“这里为什么没有人？”

“今天休息日，不营业。”Thomas盯着他的后背，“不过我和老板比较熟，他给了我钥匙。再加上前几天我问起来的时候，他说已经修得差不多了——”说到这他忽然起身，走到里间窸窸窣窣地翻了一阵，再出来的时候怀里多了一把吉他。Freddie盯着琴面看了一会儿，忍不住脱口而出一句赞叹：“你的琴保养得很好。——没有浪费它本来的价值。”

“你也懂吉他？”Thomas眼中闪过一抹惊喜，Freddie摇了摇头说，“只知道一点而已。以前拍戏有需要。”

“你还真是敬业。”Thomas笑了笑，不再说什么了。他安静地坐在椅子上调试了一会琴弦，然后左手把住吉他，右手在琴弦前方虚虚晃了几下，做出要拨动的姿态，额前的头发不听话地垂下来一缕，遮住了他的左眼。

下一刻，空旷寂静的泛着木质物品朴实气味的室内，响起了柔和而安抚人心的旋律。Freddie聆听着，他出神地注视着Thomas认真专注的姿态，心脏不受控制地开始膨胀起来。

有时候，动心大概只需要一瞬间。而属于Freddie的那一瞬间来到时，他认栽了。

除了他自己恐怕没有人知道，今天的这场戏，当Dana注视着Arvin发顶的时候，Freddie眼前浮现的却是那天闭着双眼轻轻哼唱着歌曲的Thomas。那一刻，Dana找到了自己的港湾，而他看到了想要的归属。


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas总觉得最近Freddie怪怪的。

倒不是说拍戏时的表现不好，恰恰相反的是，他最近的表现简直是挑不出一点错来。看看导演Andrew成天笑得眼睛都眯成一条缝的样子就能知道他心情有多好了。但是出了镜头之后，两人相处时，Thomas总会觉得有一种说不出的隔阂，这种不自然的距离感在之前是从未有过的。

而他直觉性地认为这是Freddie有意为之。实话说这让他有点苦恼。

戏里被驯服的Dana正处于依赖着Arvin的时期，戏外Freddie却立刻脱身同他保持着不冷不热的相处模式。Thomas很难说清心里那种复杂的感觉，但是他知道这绝对不是什么愉快的情绪。Thomas几乎有点佩服Freddie这种泾渭分明的态度了，他有点讽刺地想着，我可做不到这一点。

Thomas烦躁地皱起了眉，察觉到正上妆的造型师不知所措地顿了一下，强按下心里的不满缓和了面部表情。余光瞟见坐在角落敲击键盘的jeccica抬起了头看向门口，他从镜子里看见了女士漂亮的波浪卷发。

“Miss Sheila。”jeccica礼貌地冲来人打了招呼，只是打完招呼后隐晦地看了Thomas一眼，Thomas立刻就从jeccica的眼神中读出了带着兴味的笑意，这让他有点莫名其妙。但是他没有选择和自己的经纪人小姐眼神交流太多时间，因为Sheila这时已经走到了他的身边，露出一个优雅又不失矜持的微笑。

“wow，you look so cool~ ”女士话尾俏皮地上扬着，Thomas弯了弯唇角。“Thanks。”

Sheila撩了一下额前的发直接坐到了Thomas身旁的一把转椅上，女士眨了眨眼睛，浓密卷翘的睫毛上下扑闪着。她挑了挑眉毛说，“我刚才看见一辆超cool的机车。我猜那是你的？”

“yeah。”Thomas现在不是很有心情聊天，简短地回复过后就不再说话。Sheila绕着发丝的手明显顿了一下，但不过片刻她又恢复了从容的姿态，盯着Thomas的眼睛说道，“也许你不介意带一位没体验过机车的女士去尝试一下新事物？我的意思是，在今天的拍摄任务结束之后。”

Thomas愣了一下，Sheila这是在发出一个邀请，而任何一位绅士都不会拒绝一位女士的邀请。但是不知怎么他脑子里突然就一闪而过那天载着Freddie奔驰在公路上的景象，他能很轻易地回忆起对方被风吹得有些冰冷的手臂环住他的触感，那并不令人讨厌。但是换成Sheila的话，不知为何突然就从心底翻涌而上一种不舒服的感觉，他几乎是想也没想地就拒绝道。

“oh sorry Sheila，我今天日程比较满，恐怕没时间。”他这个谎说的一点都不心虚。角落里的jeccica诧异地抬起了头，手中的动作停住了。也许是经纪人小姐的动作太明显，又或者是被Thomas冷淡又毫不在意的语气刺痛了，Sheila的脸上闪过一抹受伤的神色。她苍白了脸强作镇定地说：“oh，那还真是遗憾，Mr.sangster。——那么我就不打扰了。”她匆匆走出房门，从镜子里看不到女士的背影时，Thomas放松地呼出一口气。

“Mr.sangster，容我提醒一下，如果我没记错的话，你在拍摄结束后没有任何安排。”jeccica推了推眼镜，盯着女士的背影直到消失，才叹了口气收回视线这样说道。“她很明显对你有意思。”

“而我没有，jeccica。”造型师停下了动作，示意他已经上好妆了。Thomas打量着镜子里的自己，点点头对他摆出一个“okay”的手势，头也不回地说。

“但那太直接了。”jeccica摇摇头，“心情不好？”

“Maybe。”Thomas耸了耸肩，对着镜子调整着领结的位置，“oh......jeccica，离拍摄开始还有多长时间？”扣子系得有点紧，他皱着眉打开了几颗。

“足够你去找刚刚那位小姐为你的无礼道歉，顺便预约一个美好的date。”jeccica调侃道。Thomas翻了个白眼，心底盘算了一下，“好吧，那还确实挺充裕的。”他直接往门口走。jeccica这下真的惊住了，“hey！你不会真要去吧？”经纪人小姐站起身来。Thomas转头冲她露出一个意味不明的微笑。“Guess。”

白衬衫真的是Dana的标配啊。Freddie略显无奈地看着镜子里的一身装扮，衬衫刻意用了大一号的，现在搭在他身上总显得有点松松垮垮，没办法，下一场戏的Dana要的就是这种感觉，即使不习惯也要接受。

过长的袖子遮住了手背，Freddie边向上挽了几圈，边开始在脑子里过戏。拍摄进度已经完成了大半，Arvin和Yetta的感情越来越深厚，这让本来就没有安全感的Dana更加敏感了。他迫切地想要证实自己在Arvin心里的位置，这场酒吧戏算是一个小高潮，Dana的扭曲和Arvin的挣扎这时候开始暴露出来了。

Freddie不得不承认，他确实有点害怕自己放不开。Dana大胆引诱的这个桥段是他当初犹豫要不要接戏的原因之一，但是显而易见现在有比这个更难迈过去的坎了。

Thomas sangster。他想，前几场Dana的戏份虽然不少但也称不上太多，笔墨重点集中在Sheila饰演的Yetta身上，所以要稳住情绪并不算太困难。现在轮到他和Thomas的主场了，当引诱的对象是这个男人的时候，Freddie实在不确定他有没有这份自制力去冷静地进入角色。

算了，要是克制不住的话直接发泄出来就好了。他自暴自弃般地叹了一口气，反正Dana这场的表现本来就像个疯子，这样说不定还能表现得更好。Freddie颇有些自嘲地想。而且，那个时候站在他对面的也不是Thomas，而是Arvin，他看着的不是Freddie是Dana。

戏里和戏外不一样，这点他早就知道。Arvin永远没有Thomas那种飞扬的神采和不容置喙的气势，他自己也不像Dana一样那么敏感扭曲又疯狂。他毫不费力地就能让自己接受这一点。但是Thomas某些时候的表现让他真的有些怀疑，对方是不是也对自己抱有相同的想法了。拉开距离无疑是个对彼此都合适的做法，Thomas分不清戏里戏外可能是他入戏太深的缘故，这情有可原，但换做Freddie自己的话，他很难保证自己没有私心掺杂进去。

头痛地叹了口气，Freddie看了一眼墙上挂着的时钟，他打算去得早一点提前熟悉一下场地，同时也是为了避开Thomas，这段时间他几乎一直是这么过来的。但是刚一推开门，门外站着的人让他瞬间有些紧张地不自觉握住了门把手。

“我正打算敲门。”Thomas放下抬起的手，挑了挑眉看向Freddie，“你似乎要出去？”

“......去拍摄场地。”Freddie不太自然地干咳了一声，努力克制住自己移开目光的冲动，“有事吗？”

“......”Thomas皱着眉头盯了他一会儿，似乎在思索着怎样开口。半晌后金发男人终于还是选择了以最直接的方式说道：“我想在拍摄结束后和你谈一下。”

“我没时——”Freddie下意识开口拒绝。不过被Thomas干脆利落地打断了。

“我来这里之前遇见了Tina，问了她你的行程。”Thomas耸了耸肩，“很巧，我在拍摄过后也什么事都没有，是个交流的好机会。”他的双眼紧紧地盯着Freddie，Freddie心下闪过一阵懊恼，Thomas绝对是看出来自己最近一直躲着他了，所以采取了这么先发制人的方式。

这个时候要是再不应下来，那可就真的太不正常了。他偷偷看了一眼Thomas的表情，有预感自己不答应的话眼前这个男人生气的可能性会非常大。

“......okay。”Freddie咬了咬牙应下，随即飞快地转移视线，“那么现在我要去拍摄场地了？”

“一起吧。”Thomas露出这几天来最生动的一个微笑。


	7. Chapter 7

It's false，not true。

不要和现实混为一谈。

Freddie轻轻甩了甩头，努力集中注意力。灯光打得有些刺眼，是为了烘托一触即发的气氛，他把挽着的衣袖一点一点慢慢地放下，动作是符合Dana性格的懒散和渗透进骨子里的颓废的美感。Dana坐在吧台前，晃着杯中浅浅覆盖住杯底的烈酒，白皙的手指暧昧地在玻璃杯的边缘绕着圈圈，他的衣服那么漫不经心地搭在身上，像是传说里引诱着归家途中的旅客的妖精。

Arvin坐在他身边，面无表情，眉间隐隐闪过一抹忧虑。男人的双手摩挲着杯壁，似乎是想说些什么，可是最终他什么都没有说，只是安静地注视着玻璃杯上自己的倒影。Dana的双手这时挑逗性地覆上Arvin的手，缓慢地在上面移动着，他凑近Arvin的耳朵，轻轻吹了一口气，满意地感到对方身体一瞬间的僵硬，展露出一个孩童一般灿烂的笑容，轻轻地用气音说：“Do you like it？”

暖热的气流冲刷着耳廓，Arvin的眼睛暗了一下，握着杯壁的双手不自觉地失了力。但下一秒，他好像就从这种恍惚的状态中脱身了一样，Arvin用另一只手坚定地拨开Dana的，同时拉开了距离，“别这样，Dana。”他的声音里有种不容辩驳的鉴定。

Dana看着被推开的手失神了好一会儿，他嗤笑了一声阴阳怪气地开口：“那你要我怎样？Mr.Arvin，当初可是你先找上的我。”

“我不是这个意思......”Arvin脸上闪过一抹懊恼，“我只是认为，你不用非要刻意这样做......”

“刻意哪样做？”Dana眼中闪过一抹带着恼意的狠戾，他一把拽住Arvin的领带，把他往自己这边拉。两个人之间的距离这时近得危险，Dana看着Arvin的双眼，仰起头直接吻上了对方的嘴唇。

这只不过是个开始，接下来Arvin会推开他，然后两人爆发争吵。Freddie闭着眼，努力克制自己的思绪不要跑偏到其他的地方，比如说Thomas的唇和他这个人给别人的感觉简直如出一辙，带着些微的冷冽但并不令人反感......oh God，不能再想下去了！Arvin怎么还没推开他？

Freddie疑惑地张开眼，大感惊讶地发现Thomas一副正出着神的样子，金发男人漂亮的眼睛里没有了焦距，很明显他现在绝对不是在入戏的状态。Freddie几乎是立刻离开了对方的嘴唇，担忧地看着他：“What's wrong？”他太过着急以至于没有发现Thomas垂在身侧的双手微微地动了动。

“Are you okay？”导演Andrew喊了声“cut”，冲场内的两个人喊道。Freddie从椅子上下来站在Thomas面前，伸出手在他眼前挥了挥，一脸担心地问：“没事吧Thomas？”

“......”Thomas缓慢地抬起头，视线从对方随动作轻轻晃动着的白衬衫下摆上移着，为了拍摄效果刻意松开了不少扣子的衣服空荡荡的，从他这个角度看，白皙的胸膛若隐若现，锁骨更是一览无余。再向上，是刚刚贴上了他的，有些湿润的柔软的唇......

他动作僵硬地起身，避开Freddie关切的眼神：“我、我想先休息一下。”

“唔......”Andrew皱眉，看着状态明显不在线的Thomas，“好吧......最近的工作量确实有些大。”他理解地点点头，对着摄像师摆了摆手，“先休息一下，待会再重拍。”

“哪里不舒服吗？”Freddie匆匆一瞥导演那边的安排，转头问Thomas，语气里还是充满着担心。Thomas很少在拍摄的时候出现什么意外状况，连笑场都很少有，更别说在片场走神这样的事了。一时间他也忘记了场下要保持距离的问题，盛着认真的双眼直直地盯着Thomas。

Thomas却表现得很古怪，他不太自然地后退一步拉开两人之间的距离，就像Freddie之前做过的那样。“我、我可能需要安静一下。”他说这话时眼睛根本没看Freddie。

Freddie皱了下眉。不想和他说话也不必表现的这么明显吧？他的心底泛起一阵不知名的委屈，口气也冷淡了下来：“那好吧，我不打扰你了。”说完掉头就走了，连招呼都没打一声。

Thomas很明显不在状态，要不然Freddie心情的变化他不可能发现不了。金发男人深深吸了一口气，几乎是以落荒而逃的架势回答了自己的休息室。他看着镜子里自己不自然的表情，低下头伸出手，不敢置信般地打量着掌心的纹路。

就在刚刚，他这双手差点控制不住搂上对方的腰，在Freddie吻上来的一瞬间。如果不是他及时结束了那个吻，Thomas不保证自己接下来会做出什么，那个时候他的理智好像突然断了线一样。

oh God！这算什么？入戏太过吗？！他把脸埋在掌心。心底叫嚣着的渴望再没办法忽视，Thomas又想起了对方嘴唇温热而柔软的触感，一个他终于认知到的结论渐渐在心里成形。

这太令人难以置信了......到底是什么时候？他到底是什么时候喜欢上Freddie Highmore的？

Thomas绝望地呻吟了一声，努力平复着自己的心情。今天这场戏他是绝对拍不下去了，至少是在把这件事解决之前。Thomas一向是个很有行动力的人，但是现在他脑子里一片浆糊，完全不知道接下来该怎么做。情感的冲动让他恨不得立刻冲出去找Freddie说清这件事，但理智遏制住了他的脚步。

Freddie会怎么想？本来只是演戏，结果真的陷进去了这种事？如果和他说了，他又会有什么回应？

Thomas没办法克制自己对于对方反应的猜想，他焦躁地用指节敲击着桌面，突然间想起来他还约了对方拍摄结束后谈一下，现在这还怎么谈？他头痛似地叹了一口气。

一种怅惘感突然淹没了他。或许一直以来，他都在不自觉地模糊着现实与虚幻的边界，而Freddie却早在一开始就划了一条泾渭分明的线。Thomas想起来在琴行的飘着雨的那一天，Freddie一脸担忧地问他，把自己的真情实感代入会不会对他造成困扰。他那时候无所谓地说着不会。可事实上真的不会吗？也许他只是遵从了心底最真实的渴望，他想要Freddie像Dana看着Arvin一样注视着他。

可是戏里戏外终究不同。Thomas轻轻合上了眼。


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie现在是真的怀疑Thomas生病了。

再一次听到Andrew带着怒气的“cut”声后，他揉了揉眉心，重复了太多次的动作导致脸部肌肉都有些僵硬了。余光瞟到对方的经纪人jeccica终于按捺不住去跟导演交涉，心下了然今天这场恐怕拍不下去了。

Freddie忍不住用担忧的眼神悄悄打量着Thomas，他的状态实在不正常，心不在焉，好几次“cut”都是因为台词没有接下去，根本就没能拍到关键情节的部分，亏他之前还做了那么多心里建设。想到这他不知是庆幸还是懊恼地叹了口气，Thomas听到了，转头看向他。

“sorry。”金发男人双手交握在一起，真情实感地道歉。因为自己的原因耽误了拍摄进度确实挺令人不舒服，他算是理解那时找不到Dana感觉的Freddie的感受了。但是没办法，他就是没办法集中精神，Thomas自认已经足够努力克制自己的情感，尽管收效甚微。

“jeccica去找Andrew了，”Freddie眼神示意了一下后方的两人，“他应该不会让你继续以这种状态工作，所以我想我们可以结束了。”

“......这真是我今天听到的最好的消息。”Thomas疲惫地笑了笑。他停顿了一下，看着对面的Freddie，斟酌了半晌开口，“也许你还记得......我说拍摄结束后要聊一聊......”

“......当然。”Freddie听到他说这话瞬间身子一僵，不自然地点点头，“去休息室？”

“......No。”Thomas低声说，他好像在做着什么艰难的决定一样。顿了一会儿后终于又说，“陪我出去走走？”

“okay。”Freddie切实地感到困惑了，为什么Thomas一副看起来很挣扎的样子？明明是他那么强硬地要求自己给出一个解释的，现在倒像是Freddie在逼迫一样了。有什么奇怪的感觉一闪而过，Freddie摇了摇头，把注意力放回眼前的人和事身上，接下来要怎么应对才应该是让他觉得最头痛的。

Thomas微微侧眼看着身旁低着头的Freddie，眼神中闪过不知名的情绪。他垂在身侧的手微微动了几下，然后被缓慢地攥紧了。

外面的天气还是很好的，至少比起总是泛着潮湿气味的前不久要好上太多了。偶尔吹过来的风带来一阵不算刺骨的凉意，Freddie双手插在衣兜里，轻轻呵出一口气，一直紧绷着的神经难得地感受到了放松。宁静的氛围总是能让人享受到惬意的感觉，他想，只要Thomas还保持沉默的话。

但是很显然，对方并不知道他心里的想法。

“Freddie。”Thomas的步子停住了，Freddie心里叹了一声该来的还是要来，也停住了脚步。他转身微微扬起头，努力露出一个笑容，声音还是一如既往的温和，“What do you want to know？”

“......”Thomas沉默了一会儿，等Freddie觉得自己脸上的笑都有点挂不住了的时候，金发男人终于开口，“你......对Arvin怎么看？”

“what？”Freddie愣住了，他是真的没想到Thomas第一个问题居然是这个，和他预想中质问的情景差了太多不说，这和他这些日子躲着对方也没有丝毫的关联啊。Freddie困惑地看着Thomas，却发现对方的眼睛里闪着的是满满的认真和严肃，他是真的想知道这个问题的答案？

虽然满心的疑惑，但仔细思索了一会儿Freddie还是开口了：“我觉得我们的理解应该差不了太多......Arvin他有在绝境中挣扎逃脱的勇气，只是一直表现得太懦弱了，他对Dana的爱是真的，也想要把Dana拖出那片会埋葬他的泥沼，只是他还是不够了解Dana，用错了方式......”说到这他突然停住了，像是想起了什么似地有些无措地看了Thomas一眼，“抱歉，Arvin毕竟是你的角色，我说了这么多是不是有点太自以为是？”

“不，你说得对，”Thomas摇了摇头，“我们的理解是一样的。只是你有没有想过，如果今天，我们拍的这场戏，不是它原本应有的发展的话，这两个人的命运会怎样？”

“和原本不一样的发展？”Freddie愣住了。过了一会儿他坚定地摇摇头，自己的那点小心思早就不知道跑到哪去了，现在他们在讨论的是一个与私事无关的问题，这种似乎拥有无限可能的开放性问题让他认真了起来。

“不可能的Thomas。”Freddie盯着对方的眼睛，断然否决道，“Arvin和Dana的观念是不一样的，Arvin对光明有着憧憬和向往，尽管被伤害过，但再给他一次机会他还是会义无反顾地选择和原来一样的路。而Dana，他没有是非的观念，他把自己本身当做唯一的评判标准......所以那个时候，Arvin推开Dana几乎是已经注定了的。”

“如果他没有推开呢？”Thomas的双眼眨也不眨，他的声音在此时听起来低沉得有几分蛊惑的意味。“如果那个吻落下来的时候，他没有推开......”

“我说过那是——”不可能的。Freddie的双眼蓦地张大，未说完的话被加诸在唇上的触感生生逼回去。他震惊地感受着对方那种熟悉的冷冽气息，Thomas眯着眼一只手揽住对方的腰将人拉近自己，另一只手直接扣住Freddie的后脑，唇齿带着霸道的气势攻城略地，Freddie看着他凑近的那张好看的脸，已经完全无法思考了。等到Thomas终于放开的时候，他脑子里还是一团浆糊，急促地喘息着，能感觉到脸上倏然间升腾起的热度。

这和拍摄时的那些浅尝辄止简直大相径庭。

Freddie不敢置信地看着Thomas，对方挂着看似漫不经心的笑容，懒懒地一摊手：“就像这样。”声音是和往常一样的从容，仿佛他刚才什么都没做一样。但是Freddie不能不注意到他的视线微微移开了。

他是在示范这种可能性吗？做戏？可是刚刚那个感觉，不是Arvin......

Freddie的心脏突然开始急速地跳动起来，他的指尖不自觉地开始小幅度颤抖。一种从未想过的可能性击中了他，他使劲咬了咬嘴唇，眼神中带着小心翼翼的试探看向Thomas。

“......Arvin？”他的声音那么温和柔软，Thomas浑身震了一下，他的视线终于落在了Freddie脸上，眼睛里似乎有光在闪动。他一字一句，缓慢却坚定地开口。

“不......Thomas。是Thomas。”

Thomas抿了抿唇，表情并没有什么变化，可是只有他自己知道，放在兜里的双手正紧紧绞着衣料，他眼也不眨地看着Freddie。Freddie那么聪明通透的人，不可能发觉不了自己的这个举动代表着什么。他在心里颇有些自嘲地想，几乎是自暴自弃地又开口道：“所以，我应该称呼你Dana吗？”

Freddie眨了一下眼，又眨了一下。难以抑制的欣喜在Thomas回答的那一瞬间就开始在心里膨胀起来，他笑了，脸颊边的两个小酒窝显现出来。“Dana的话，可不会用那种语气来回答别人的问题。”他的声音那么认真，似乎还蕴藏着很多难以言说的情愫。

Thomas怔住了，他微微低头，看着Freddie柔软的笑容。他听见眼前的人又开口说，“so，do you know？”

It‘s Freddie，not Dana。

突然而至的认知让Thomas眼中掠过难以置信的狂喜，他定定地注视着Freddie的面容，表情刹那间显出一分不可思议的柔和，他压低声音。

“I know。”

电影官宣当天，jeccica怒气冲冲地按着手机上的号码，穿着高跟鞋的脚把油门踩到底。等到电话拨通的一瞬间，经纪人小姐瞬间拔高了音调尖叫着喊：“Thomas Sangster！！你在哪？！今天官宣你知不知道！！”

“jeccica你小声点......”电话那边的Thomas声音懒洋洋的，“我不会迟到的。”

“所以你现在在哪！”jeccica转过一个弯，车轮在地上摩擦发出刺耳的声音，她一点都没把速度放下来。“别告诉我你打算开机车去发布会？我可不想在明天的报纸头条上看到你的脸！！”

“放心，我和Freddie在一起。”Thomas似乎是把手机拿远了些，jeccica听到的他的声音有些小，但是内容还是一样地具有冲击力。女士疯狂地打着方向盘，继续在电话里不敢置信地怒吼。“你坐着他经纪人的车？”

“Bingo。”Thomas的语气丝毫没有透露出觉得这种行为不妥的意思。jeccica忍不住小声骂了句“Damn it”，然后继续狂轰滥炸，“你是打算在官宣时候就公开吗！那会引起多大轰动你知道吗？！”

“oh God......这边信号突然不太好，你说什么jeccica？我听不太清......”

“喂！Thomas！！......喂？......Thomas Sangster！！！”jeccica怒气冲冲地把被挂掉的电话摔到副驾驶位，“我是不是上辈子欠了你什么啊！！”

另一边，Freddie有些担心地看着Thomas毫不在意地把手机丢到旁边，忍不住开口：“没问题吗Thomas？jeccica听起来很生气。”

“她就是那个脾气，不用管。”Thomas相当自然地搂住Freddie的腰，凑近了他的耳朵轻轻在那里吹着气，“你看，还有好一段时间才会到会场，我就说不用起那么早......”

“好、好了！别闹！”Freddie禁不住他撩拨，耳尖通红一片。Thomas轻轻吻着他耳侧敏感的皮肤，含糊不清地咕哝着，“反正时间还早，Freddie......”

“......唔......”

啧啧，简直没眼看。

坐在驾驶位上的Tina僵着脸，努力让自己忽视后座上传来的声音。并控制住自己的双手，不要一时冲动松开方向盘去把那两个人揪出来分开。经纪人小姐对于那位刚刚在电话中怒吼的女性，不由产生了感同身受的怜悯之情。

所以一开始我就说了不能接这部戏！

Tina第无数次在心里悔不当初。


End file.
